The designation TO263 describes a family of semiconductor devices that facilitate a number of high power applications. The designation TO263 designates a family of surface mounted multi-lead devices that can operate as regulatable power supplies as well as operate in other capacities well known to those having ordinary skill in the art.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a prior art TO263 implementation (100). Although depicted here with five leads 101, the TO-263 package can be implemented using many different lead configurations having a varying number of leads.
Users have encountered a number of device failure mechanisms in the field and also report that existing package configurations suffer from a high sensitivity to moisture during reflow process or other operational environments. For these and other reasons, an improved design of such packages would be helpful in the industry.